


no body, no crime

by florenc



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft - Fandom, Sapnap - Fandom
Genre: Angst, College, Dark Academia, F/M, Fluff, Implied Murder, Implied Violence, Other, Prep School, Smut, University, graverobbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29541747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florenc/pseuds/florenc
Summary: Heavy breaths, suppressed secretive moans. Hushed whispers, begrudged promises.
Relationships: Sapnap/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 47





	no body, no crime

Soft grunts and heavy breaths. Hasty movements and snapping hips. His hands were roaming my waist, desperately trying to get a grip on my hips. His fingers were rough on my skin, constantly trying to hold on tighter, his every thrust pushing me away from him further.

His bed creaked in the faintest with his every movement, the anticipation building with the second. I was half-sat in Nick's lap, the skirt of my uniform pulled up just enough for him to have a clear view of himself pushing into me. The meekest of curse words ran over his lips, very obviously trying to suppress any sound wanting to escape his throat.

"Fuck," He slurred, pressing his thumb between my legs. I involuntarily clenched around him, instantly having his thrusts become jagged, unregulated. His arm pressed my legs down, keeping him tight against him, while his other hand now pressed itself onto my mouth. His sloppy hips sped up, as did the creaks ringing through the room.

A knock on the door.

I almost whined at the sudden loss of contact as he hastily retracted his hands, placing them on my hips to gently lift me from his hips the quickest he could. He rose from where he was sat on the side of the bed, opening his absurdly large closet for me to fit in. "Shit, shit, shit."

I knew he felt bad, he was very aware of how much I hated sneaking around with him, how badly I wanted to just be able to kiss him whenever I wanted. Knowing he wanted nothing more than to _be more_ soothed the pain, though. He had no choice but to stay silent about everything. I placed my hand on his forearm, right as he wanted to close the door, a saddened glint in his eyes. 

"S'okay," I smiled, pulling him towards me to place a kiss on his reddened lips. The slight scruff on his chin prickled my face as he placed another soft kiss on my forehead before closing the wardrobe and hastily making his way to the door.

"One second," I heard the click of a lock, "Dude, what the fuck?"

An audible huff escaped my lips as I let my chest fall from anticipation. Our stupid fucking friends, again. Clay immediately pushed himself into the room, "Is she naked?" 

I made sure to pull my skirt down entirely before pushing the closet open, revealing myself to the two boys. "What do you want?"

"To see you naked, obviou-" 

"Clay!" George took it to himself to intervene, "Were we interrupting something?"

Nick stepped back to stand beside me, an apologetic look on his face before turning to meet his friends' eyes again, "What the fuck does it look like, dude?"

"You were having sex and that is against the school's guidelines." Clay piped up, an obvious mocking tone to his words. 

I rolled my eyes, subconsciously crossing my arms over my chest, "You're just jealous, not my fault you haven't seen a vagina in two years."

"I mean," George interrupted with a chuckle, trying his best to push his curling lips down, "It is kind of your fault,"

"George-" Clay and I spoke in unison, however, he quickly shut up, his eyes nudging me to take the turn to speak, "We don't speak about that night."

Nick stiffened a bit beside me, his jaw ticking almost indiscernible. "We should, though," he cleared his throat, "talk about it."

"It's been six months," George's voice was now gentle, no longer earning an amused inflection to it. "It's time."

"We're not going back there," Clay immediately retorted, his face scrunched up in both confusion and sheer frustration, "We can't."

A soft sigh from beside me, movement as he stepped to sit down on the bed. Clay had taken it to himself to take the chair by Nick's desk, George awkwardly standing by the door, leaning against the wall. "We have to."

I followed quietly, not daring to pipe in on the situation at hand. I let myself descend to sit on Nick's lap, only now realizing he still had quite the problem to deal with. Clay let out an agitated huff, ran his hands over his face once, stood up, "Fine. But we're not doing it tonight."

"Tomorrow." Nick offered, his hands on my hips to press me down further into his lap. So, we agreed. Tomorrow.

-

"Shut the fuck up, George," Clay hissed loudly, throwing a look over his shoulder towards the smaller brunette. George rolled his eyes, zipping his mouth shut with a dramatized gesture. 

The four of us moved through the dense forest quite fluently, except for the occasional yelp when any of their shirts got stuck on a branch. We were still wearing our uniforms, Clay urging us that we would most likely be getting dirty in the process and how it would be less suspicious to have our school clothes washed instead of all-black outfits. 

Clay was astoundingly brilliant, his every move always seemed so _deliberate_. He left nothing to chance ever. Except for that night, and it came to haunt him every single day. So who could blame him for being so goddamn conscientious when the one night you slipped up comes to ruin your life? 

"Are we nearly there yet?" George moaned from before me, harshly tugging his jacket from a spikey branch. He stumbled slightly, "Please."

"George, literally shut the fuck up," Clay spoke up again, his tone entirely bitter, his eyes set stern. Nick chuckled softly from behind me, his hands pressing themselves to my side to make me jump. I squealed involuntarily, immediately clamping my hand over my mouth. More giggles from Nick, however only a thump from before us.

"What the fuck, Clay?" George sat on the ground, rubbing his elbow as Clay stood in front of him, unmoved. Staring at the ground in front of him in complete and utter terror. "What's-"

He looked like a mere figure, a silhouette painted against the moonlight. He fell to his knees, his hands instantly digging themselves in the dirt. I rushed to his side, my hands on his shoulders, pressing him to tell us what was going on. Then, I looked over to what he was staring at. 

A ravished grave laid contrasted to the stillness of the forest around us, the serenity of it all collapsing as our eyes fell onto the disturbed ground. It was completely demolished, branches strewn over it, and piles of dirt surrounding it, however, the grave wasn't our main concern. We knew it would be here, we were the ones that _put it_ here. No, the grave was not the reason for Clay's quivering body in my arms, his tears staining my blouse. 

A ravished, _empty_ grave, now _that_ will chill you to your bones.


End file.
